Origami
by KokoLockhart
Summary: He hated it. It was impossible. But little did he know that there was someone to help him. — naruhina


_Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

"GAAH! This is _impossible!_"

Naruto scratched his head in both anger and frustration. He screwed up the paper and tossed it into the bin. How do people do this?!

The blonde teenager was currently in his room sitting in front of a wooden tabled desk pouting at the result of his effort on what he didn't call a masterpiece.

Origami. Oh, how he hated it. Folding a piece of coloured paper in different ways then creasing the edges in an amount of pressure within your fingers. He was actually trying to make a butterfly, those beautiful creatures that always like to fly around in Konoha. At first he thought it was going to be easy, but when it came to the wings, oh how it was a challenge for him.

He groaned and slumped his head onto the table cursing a few words.

"_Kami_. A girl could do this easily…" he muttered.

_Knock! Knock!_

Naruto jumped at the sound of his door, he turned to look at his clock and saw it was just over six in the afternoon. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

'_Wonder who that could be?'_ he thought.

With a sigh, he stumbled up from the chair and stretched widely. He had been sitting on it for hours; god knows how warm it might be now. The spikey-haired made his way down the stairs to his front door. He opened it and was surprised to see who it was.

"_Konichiwa_, Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted happily.

"Hinata…" The first thing he had noticed that she wasn't wearing her ninja clothes; instead she wore a white dress that went above her knees, with white flats. Her hair was tied up into high ponytail and her fringe laid swiftly on her forehead. She looked _breathtakingly _beautiful. Naruto felt his cheeks start to warm up but shook it off while Hinata tilted her head in slight confusion.

"O-Oh, Hinata. What are you doing here?" he asked awkwardly. He couldn't stand the silence especially in front of someone quite like her.

"Looks like you're the last person on my list."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

She turned around and grabbed a basket. She turned back to the blonde boy who still didn't know what she was talking about.

"Here." She handed the basket to Naruto who gladly accepted it. He looked down at it and smelt sweet, sugary cinnamon rolls that were wrapped in some purple tissue paper. They looked delicious and were ready to eat.

"For me?" he asked looking up at Hinata.

"_Hai._ All day, I have been going around the village giving these cinnamon rolls to people as a thank you for doing so much for this village. Including Sakura-san and Sasuke-kun."

The boy stood there frozen. She has been going around the village _all day_ giving these to people? How kind was this girl?

"Ah! _Arigatou _Hinata-chan! This is very thoughtful of you." Naruto said cheerfully giving his well known grin to her. Hinata smiled at his happy attitude.

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun." She fixed her dress and grabbed the remaining empty baskets. "Well, I better be going now." she said as she started to walk towards down the steps in front of his house.

"No!" he called out. gently grabbing her arm making her stop reluctantly. The indigo-haired snapped her head back, surprised.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"U-Um I was wondering if you would like to join me eating these. I'm sure there is plenty enough to stuff us up!" he stuttered out and blushed slightly. What the hell was wrong with him today? It was just Hinata!

Hinata blushed. _'Is he really asking me this?'_ she thought. "O-Oh, okay. I'll join you."

"Great!"

_Silence…_

Naruto noticed that he was still holding her arm. He quickly pulled away in embarrassment.

"_G-Gomen!_" he said scratching the back of his neck. "Let's go in."

Hinata nodded and went in with Naruto behind her who closed the door shut. Both made their way to the kitchen and sat down on the wooden table facing the opposite to each other with the basket in the middle.

Incautious of their actions, both hands reached out for a roll but accidently touched each others. Hinata quickly pulled away.

"_S-Sumimasen!"_ she blushed in embarrassment. "Y-You go first!"

Naruto was about to protest but once he saw the reassuring smile on her face, he couldn't resist. He unwrapped a cinnamon roll and stuffed it into his mouth. Hinata merrily giggled at his table manners. She also got one out of the basket and unwrapped it. Politely she broke the roll in half and took small mouth sized bites chewing it much more quietly than Naruto was. She finished the rest of her roll and sat silently waiting for him to finish.

"Wow, Hinata! These are so good. Did you make them?" Naruto said as he finished the last bite of his third roll.

She simply answered with a nod.

"You're a great cook Hinata-chan!" he said giving her a thumbs up.

Hinata laughed slightly at his enthusiasm. "_Arigatou, _Naruto-kun_._"

The boy grinned at her laughter. He eyed the girl as she was folding up the tissues one by one and putting them in the basket. Creasing, folding, all of them carefully and gently.

Then it hit him.

"Hinata-chan! I need your help with something!"

The girl flinched slightly. "With what, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto got up from his chair and grabbed her hand. Before she could say anything else, he quickly led up her upstairs into his room. He sat her in front of his desk then pulled out another chair and sat next to her. He grinned widely at her, making the indigo-haired girl curious.

"I need you to teach me origami!"

* * *

_Somehow, I really did wanted to extend it but I think this will do._

_Want more? Then ask. I will be delighted to do so._

_Thank you all for reading._


End file.
